


【all耀】伊万和阿尔的调查问卷

by Julgrey



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julgrey/pseuds/Julgrey
Summary: all耀私心伊万和阿尔占有欲超强这是我写过最正常的小车车了没什么雷放心食用
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 136





	【all耀】伊万和阿尔的调查问卷

一  
【一号问卷调查：小耀gc前是什么样子的】  
填卷人一号：伊万•布拉金斯基

出卷人：reader

伊万：“嗯，他濒临高潮的样子真的是太可爱了，会死死抓着床单怎么哄都不放开，嘴里还会小声呜咽让万尼亚轻一点他要忍不住了。他membrum翘起来的样子很可爱，想给他穿个环在上面。他的乳头也很敏感呢，万尼亚有一次弄了个乳夹给他，我还没进去他自己就爽到射了，求着万尼亚把乳夹弄掉。话说回来，在床上万尼亚怎么可能放过他呢（笑）那当然是不停地撞到他哭着再射出来为止。

如果你不怕小耀发的东风快递你可以试一下捆住他的前端不让他射，他一开始会对你破口大骂说你是个畜牲不讲人道主义但是后面他真的忍不住了，你态度又特别坚决地不打算让他射他就会开始求你。

然后那个时候你就可以让他说一些羞耻的话，他的脸会红，真的。

当然下了床你就要当做他什么都没说，不然他给你的东风快递会发两份。  
  
哦对了有几天和他做的得太频繁了，他的小穴都被肏到肿了，高潮前夕吸得超紧，超棒。

嗯？等一下，

korukoru～你问万尼亚这些东西，想要对小耀做什么嘛？（大伊万警告）”

【gc后】  
阿尔：“高潮后的耀真的是好玩极了，去咬他的乳头他会用那种又爽又委屈的带着喘的哭腔叫你不要再咬了。要是吻他耳朵———哦对了他的耳朵很敏感，他就会往后缩想要避开，你要是不管不顾地亲上去他的耳朵就会红得通透，连着脸颊一起烧起来，可惜耀不打耳钉否则会更好看。

他的大腿内侧最敏感了，高潮完你去摸的话他的身体还会爽到打颤，hero不止一次想过在他大腿内侧纹上自己的名字，不过估计很大概率会被他和伊万打死。

他的不应期有点长，如果不应期内扳开他的腿再来一次你就会看得到他动情泛红的眼尾；做得爽了还会发出像猫一样的声音；他还会用湿漉漉的无辜眼神盯着你，好像你欺负他一样。

天哪当时hero被他这么一看真的是硬的彻底，把他压着翻来覆去做了一个晚上还意犹未尽。

诶等一下你问hero这个问题想干嘛？！（B-21轰炸警告）”

你正听的起劲的时候感觉到一个冰凉的东西轻轻地拍了拍你的肩，你回头一看，王耀手里拿着中华锅，脸色黑得可怕。

王耀：“填完了吗？你们三个（米，露，reader）过来挨打。”


End file.
